Just Another Dawson
by i-will-make-it-count
Summary: Jack Dawson never mentions his little sister, Gretta Dawson. He hasn't seen her in years, Gretta was taken away when she was only 7 years old. When the two siblings reunite aboard the R.M.S. Titanic, what will happen? Will they remember each other? Will it be too late to survive? Is there a better life awaiting them after the tragedy of the Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Name:** Gretta Ruth Dawson

**Age:** 14 years old

**Current Occupation:** Musician

**Previous Occupations:** Seamstress/Tailor

**Home:** Wisconsin, USA (Chippewa Falls)

**Living Relatives:** Jack Dawson (Relation: Brother)

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fanfic about Jack Dawson's little sister, Gretta Dawson. She isn't actually mentioned in the movie, but I made her up - duh that's the point of a fanfic I guess. I don't know I'm new to this - any comments would be really appreciated, even constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy it! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

For years, I've played the piano and sang for extra money to pay off my family's debts. My older brother, Jack, worked at a shoe-polishing factory before he became an artist. When I was 7 years old, I was taken away so I could work full time - I guess we weren't paying off our debts fast enough... I had no choice in the matter of leaving my family. I missed Mama and Papa horribly, but I think I missed Jack more (we were so close, then we were torn apart without even being able to say goodbye.) I missed everyone in my family uncontrollably, but there was absolutely nothing that I could do at the time. I knew that someday, I would find a way to come back home.

* * *

By this point in my life, I had moved from Chippewa Falls, to Philadelphia, to Boston, to Dublin. Yes, I lived in Dublin, Ireland. I was employed as a tailor, but often times I sang simple hymns between the alleyways for extra money.

* * *

I was thrilled the day my employer announced that we would be aboard the R.M.S. Titanic for its maiden voyage. I would finally be able to rejoin my family in America! Jack, my brother and my best friend, hadn't seen me in 7 years. I could already picture him saying how much I'd grown after embracing me in a loving hug.

I just couldn't wait! I began packing my things, though I didn't have much - just a simple dress and a picture of the sunset that Jack drew for me when I was little. I heard footsteps approaching and the creak of my bedroom door.

"Silly girl," Maeve Walsh, my employer, chuckled as she entered the room. "Why are you packing? Liam and I are the ones boarding the Titanic - not you!" Maeve left the room, laughing to herself as if this was the funniest joke she'd ever heard.

* * *

Wait... **Mr. and Mrs. Walsh were leaving without me?** I couldn't believe it! Would I ever be able to see my family again?

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse of what's been going on in Gretta Ruth's life! Please leave comments below, all will be appreciated! Let me know if you want more, and what you would like to happen within the next few chapters! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that I was stealing the Walsh's tickets, but what else was I to do? **I had been away from my family for 7 years - wasn't that enough?** I was going back to Chippewa Falls to see Mama, Papa, and Jack. There was nothing anyone could to stop me.

* * *

After carefully pinning back my dark brown hair into a braid and tightening Maeve's corset to the best of my ability, I dressed myself in Mrs. Walsh's finest clothing - a dark purple dress, a white hat, pristine white gloves, a pearl necklace, and purple heels. (**I was attempting to look older**, because I was sure that I wouldn't be allowed to board the Titanic alone at such a young age.)

When I finished dressing, I curled my brown eyelashes to make them look longer. Looking for a more dramatic effect, I applied Maeve's reddest lipstick and her darkest shade of rouge. I looked at myself in the mirror, I no longer looked like the poor little Gretta Ruth Dawson. No,** I looked like a mature porcelain doll - a master with charming the men, always attending parties, and constantly having love affairs.**

* * *

I snuck down the stairs into Liam's office, hoping that nobody would catch me. I opened the safe in Liam's office and took both of the tickets - if one of them boarded and saw me, I would be in an undescribable amount of trouble. later, I sold the extra ticket for some money.

* * *

When I glanced at the tickets, I found something very peculiar. One ticket was for a first class passenger, one ticket was for a third class passenger. It was obvious that I was dressed as a first class passenger. but, on my way to where I'd be boarding the Titanic in Southampton, I needed money for food and transportation. Selling the third class ticket would not give me enough money, so I had to sell the first class ticket.

I glanced down at my ticket. I was a third class passenger, and my ticket number was #110537. my cabin was D29. After traveling from Dublin to Southampton, I boarded the R.M.S. Titanic.

* * *

_Author's__ Note: I really hope all of you are enjoying "Just Another Dawson". I love writing it for you guys! I'm trying to use lots of description, let me knew what else you think I should use. Also, if you'd like me to put one of your ideas in my next chapter, just Private Message me (if you put it in the reviews and other people read it, it won't be much of a surprise!) All comments will be appreciated. Thank you all so much! (:_


	4. Chapter 4

When people described the Titanic as **"the ship of dreams",** that was an understatement. I couldn't even describe the Titanic. It was too wonderful for words...

Everything was just so beautiful - the details and the decorations were all so extravagant! My favorite place on board was the Grand Staircaise, stepping up and down on it made me **feel as if I were a queen.**

* * *

Each night, all of the third class passengers were invited to gather among the poopdeck and dance. **A man would begin by playing the bagpipes, **then other passengers with instruments would join in. Soon, everybody would dance. It didn't matter if you were young or old, or if you even knew your dance partner. The children would jump rope, the older passengers who were unable to get up and dance would clap along. Everybody else would dance and make merry - oh, how much fun it was!

This was when it started happening. I thought I saw Jack. Jack Dawson, my brother. But what would he be doing aboard the Titanic?

* * *

The first time I saw Jack, it was during one of the dances. I was standing against the wall, clapping to the beat, waiting for a partner. He began to walk towards me, maybe he'd ask me to dance. But he never did. Instead, a little girl came up to him, shouting **"UNCLE JACK, LET'S DANCE!"** He replied, saying, "Okay, Cora!", with a chuckle.

Uncle Jack? Who is this girl, Cora? More importantly, who is this young man that she called Uncle Jack? Certainly it couldn't have been my brother. Of course it wasn't my brother, I hadn't seen him in years - how would I even know what he looked like? Still, he had Jack's eyes. "_Oh, get over yourself, Gretta!_" That man wasn't my brother, that was a fact. I knew I was imagining things.

* * *

That night, I had trouble sleeping. Instead, I was thinking about Jack and how much I missed him. I could tell I missed him because now I was imagining that I had seen him, turning that poor unknown man into my brother.

* * *

_Author's_ Note:_ Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of "Just Another Dawson". I am hoping that you guys are excited to find out what's going on, and who this mystery man really is! As always, comment any reviews or private message me some ideas that you would like to see within the next few chapters! (:_


End file.
